Trent Raven
by Zeelee
Summary: FINISHED! Circle Daybreak gets a new member, and when an assassin follows things get interesting....
1. A new Daybreaker

Chapter 1  


  
  
  
Trent Raven scowled at the pavement, watching pieces of hail bounce off. It was no night to be out. Rain at first, then sleet, and now sleet and hail. Yecch. She would go on the bus or taxi, but it was too dangerous. She didn't want to get killed before reaching Circle Daybreak, or risk some nosy vampire finding out what she was doing.  
It was Las Vegas at 11 PM. Not the most comforting place in the world, especially in the rain. There were bums and burglars around every corner, but Trent didn't care. She didn't have to worry about little things like the thug two feet taller and wider than her giving her a once-over. She was dressed nicely, and no doubt he thought she had money on her. Trent ignored him.  
Give me the purse, lady! It was that damn thug, holding a gun to her face. Trent sighed. These guys never seemed to get it. Get out of here, you sad bastard. I'm not giving you anything. The crook began to sweat and shook his head threateningly. Give me your damn purse or I'll shoot! She rolled her eyes. In a flash she jumped five feet in the air and uncurled her right leg in a vicious kick to his head, sending him slamming back into a dumpster. She shook her head in disgust and resumed walking.  
A half hour later she reached Thierry's mansion. She looked skeptically up at it. It looked like just another rich boy's Playhouse-which it was, really. Nervously she took out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling gratefully. Being half vampire, she couldn't get addicted, but it still calmed her down. Her mind buzzing with doubts, she knocked at the gate. A vampire with flame-red hair answered, her blue eyes suspicious-who would be here so late. Yeah? What do you want?  
Trent blew a haze of cigarette smoke. I need to see Thierry.  
You can't just waltz in here and do that, you know. And anyway, he's not here.  
Then I need to see whoever's in charge.  
The vampire raised a delicate eyebrow. And who are you?  
Who are you?  
She looked annoyed. That doesn't matter. I want to know your name, or I won't let you in.  
Trent took another long puff on the cigarette. Trent Raven. You mean to say you haven't heard of me? I'm shocked. I thought every vampire who's not a hermit would have heard of me by now.  
The vampire's jaw dropped open. _You're_ Trent Raven? The Trent Raven? The Trent Raven who- she realized the rest of that sentence was not very tactful, and stopped. Come on in. She opened the gate and walked up the walked inside. Trent followed.  
Here.....why don't you sit down? I'll get Thea and Hannah....I guess they should talk to you.... she sat Trent down in the kitchen and went to get Thea and Hannah.  
Trent looked around the kitchen, nervous in spite of herself. What if they wouldn't accept her? She tossed her jet-black hair and tried to bring to surface her usual attitude of disdain and conceit. It worked somewhat-she was less nervous, anyway.  
Hannah hurried into the room, followed by a breathless Thea. Hannah stopped and stared sharply at Trent. Trent Raven? she asked slowly. Trent nodded and gave her an unsettling grin. That would be me. Hannah gave a curt nod and she and Thea sat down. Now, what exactly brings you to Circle Daybreak?  
Trent took a last puff on her cigarette and stubbed it out, chucking it into the trash can. I'm fucking tired of being hunted constantly day and night, wondering if today will be my last day alive. I've avoided the Council and just about the whole Night World for three years now, I've managed to give them the slip every time and even kill a few, but sooner or later someone is going to catch up with me. _Someone like Ash?_ a wicked little voice snickered in her mind. She squashed it ruthlessly. So I guess you could say that I want protection. It kills me to say it, but I'm scared. You can only miss being staked by half an inch so many times.  
That's one reason I'm here. The other reason is I want to join you. You've all heard stories of my powers: I'm one of the best telepaths living, stronger than most everybody, faster than _anyone, _and all the perks of vampirism without the bloodlust. And I've been exercising these powers as hard as I could for the past three years, trying to stay alive. I can be a spy, assassin, fighter, you name it. But you _know_ that I'd be useful. So I'm asking you to give me a shot. Trent held her breath. _Please say yes,_ she begged silently. _If you don't, I don't know where I'll go. _  
Hannah and Thea looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Well... we can't promise anything with Thierry gone....but sure, you can definitely stay, and I'm almost positive Thierry will want you with Circle Daybreak, Hannah said warmly. Welcome. Thea will lead you to a spare room.   
Just then, five laughing Daybreakers walked in, Ash in the lead. He stopped dead upon seeing Trent, his expression combining fury with rage, disbelief, and just a touch of horror. he hissed.   
Trent's hands balled into fists. Rage clawed up her throat, and she fought the impulse to jump on Ash and tear his throat out. Hello, Ash, she said in her absolute sugary sweetest voice. Did you miss me? He stared at her for three long seconds, then turned abruptly and stormed out of the kitchen. Trent watched him go, her heart pounding in her ears. What the Hell was _he_ doing here? So Ash is a Daybreaker? she asked suddenly, and everyone jumped at her harsh tone. Thea nodded nervously. He joined about five months ago. Trent sat silently, struggling with the unwanted memories that threatened to surface. She was _not _going to think about that tonight-nor ever again. Still, pictures of her past were forming blurrily in her mind.  
So how about that room? she said abruptly to Thea, trying to shake herself out of her reverie. She treated the room to another dazzling, unsettling smile. Thea nodded, grateful to release the tension in the room. Of course. Come on. She walked out of the kitchen, Trent following.   
Thea tried to make conversation several times on the way to Trent's room. So, where do you know Ash from? Silence. She tried again. What do you think of Thierry's mansion? Silence. How do you like it here in Las Vegas? Awful weather we're having, huh? So, do you like Circle Daybreak so far? Finally she gave up and lapsed into silence once more.  
They reached Trent's room and Thea handed over the key. Trent grunted a thank you. As she was unlocking her room, Thea couldn't help herself. Why are you so cold? she burst out, I mean, you act like you don't even _hear _me! Would it kill you to be just a _little _bit more friendly? Trent froze, turning to stare at her. Thea's mind was full of cheerful, annoying little thoughts: frustration at Trent for being so unfriendly, dreamy thoughts of her soulmate, and optimism about Circle Daybreak's chances for the upcoming war. Hardly a dark thought in there. Trent shook her head at the poor girl's naivete before promptly shutting the door in her face.  


  


  
  
Trent was dreaming, strangely enough. She never allowed herself to dream-too much ugly stuff sitting in the subconscious. But she was dreaming tonight, and it was not a nice dream, not at all.  
She was drunk, and everything was blurry. Ash was smirking in front of her, his eyes changing every second. He whispered in her ear, asking her something, she didn't know what. She nodded, not sure what she was agreeing to, but too nauseous to think about it.  
Dimly she realized he was leading her up the stairs, into a room. They were alone, and some far-off clear part of her mind wondered why. Hadn't they come to this party with some other people? The rest of her mind was busy trying to stay conscious.  
Then all of a sudden everything became crystal clear, her senses were in overdrive and everything was in perfect detail. They were in an old bed, and Ash was on top of her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Only they weren't sweet-they were scary and monstrous. He was too heavy on top of her, she could smell the alcohol in his breath, she could see the individual strands of his hair, she could feel him ripping off her shirt, could feel the pain of his teeth in her neck, could feel her blood being drawn against her will, could feel everything-  
Trent sat straight up in bed, gasping for breath. It had happened just like that in reality, only then she couldn't wake up. She pressed shaking hands to her eyeballs, trying to burn out the pictures that were etched there. She had stopped dreaming about it a year ago, but seeing Ash again had brought it all back. She lay in her bed shaking for the rest of the night, too scared to go to sleep.  
  
  
  
It was eleven in the morning before Trent plodded downstairs for breakfast, already dressed in jeans and a black tank top. She had not slept all night except for that one dream, and huge bags-more like suitcases-were hanging underneath her eyes.  
Everyone else was already at the dinner table, chatting and quite awake-everyone except Ash, that is. He looked like he'd had even less sleep than Trent, and was staring moodily into his cereal, his mind plainly somewhere else. He looked up when Trent entered, and their eyes locked in a glare. Trent could feel the hate coursing through her veins, and she could feel Ash's anger quite clearly as well-he was broadcasting to the whole room, which had gone suddenly quiet at Trent's appearance.  
Poppy couldn't stand the tension. She had to say something. Hi Trent! I'm Poppy. Come on in, and have some breakfast. She grimaced inwardly-she sounded like Pollyanna.   
Trent turned away from her staring contest with Ash and gave Poppy a disconcerting smile. I'd love to, she replied menacingly, reminding Poppy forcibly of Pre-Mary-Lynette-Ash.   
Trent grabbed a bowl and a box of Fruit Loops, eating gratefully, ignoring the curious stares of the Daybreakers. She hadn't eaten in about two days.   
Poppy cleared her throat, determined to make conversation. So, Trent, what brings you to Circle Daybreak? she asked with a warm smile. Trent grinned savagely. I'm being hunted by just about the entire Night World, she said, her ice-blue eyes shifting to Ash's seat. I've heard all the stories of how Circle Daybreak helped those in need. Again, she looked at Ash, who was glaring at her. Also, I figured I could be pretty damn useful. Poppy smiled. Well, I'm sure Thierry will let you join, she said warmly.   
James wasn't quite so friendly. He was watching Trent with narrowed eyes, wondering why she was provoking his cousin. Her eyes were chips of ice, blue and cold as Antarctica. When she looked at him, shivers went down his back and he had the uncomfortable feeling that she knew everything about him-which, if the stories about her telepathic powers were true, she probably did. Why are you being hunted? he asked suddenly.   
Trent stared at James, a long, calculating look, and then her gaze shifted once again to Ash, who was seething. She gave another dazzling smile. I honestly don't know, she said.  
Trent stared at Ash, who glared right back, his breath coming quickly. _What's the matter, Ash? Do you not like to think about it? Are you pretending it never happened? _she thought at him, knowing he could hear. He glared at her. _You were as much at fault as I was, _he shot back. _And in case you're forgetting, you almost killed me._ Trent laughed in her mind. _So that's what you're telling yourself? That it was my fault, that you got hurt more than me? Tell me, Ash, do your fellow Daybreakers know? Have you chosen to enlighten them, or are they still in denial about the monster you really are? _Ash gave her a final glare, then got up and stormed out of the room. Everyone stared after him, then looked nervously at Trent. She smiled bitterly and drank her orange juice.  
  
  
When she finished a half hour later, an annoyed James followed her out of the kitchen. He caught up with her on the balcony. What is your problem? he snapped. Do you cause discomfort and chaos everywhere, or is that just our special treat?  
Trent slowly turned to stare at him. His mind was full of angry thoughts about her and worried thoughts about Ash. He couldn't understand why she was being so cold. Trent laughed silently, and turned to go. James called after her. Why do you have to be so awful to Ash? he burst out. I don't know what he did to make you hate him, but he's changed now! We've all forgiven him, why can't you?  
Trent whirled around and grabbed James by the front of his shirt, pinning him against the wall. She had had _enough._ You think you know him, you think he can change, but you're wrong, she hissed. James struggled, but she was too strong for him. You think the worst he did was kidnap your girlfriend, you think he can be forgiven. Well, you're wrong! _I _know, I've experienced the worst he can do _firsthand._ He'll never change. He's a monster. She let go, and James stood against the wall, breathing hard. He opened his eyes. She had disappeared.  



	2. The bad guys are introduced

Chapter2

Disclaimer: Most of the scenery and characters belong to L.J. Smith, but Selyah, Trent, and Orion are mine, so please don' use them!  
  
Okay, here's the second chapter. Hopefully this one doesn't have that weird html format thing. Please make my day and review! Oh, and if you flame me, I will pretend to be deaf and blind, so you are just wasting your time typing.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Ash paced in his room, anger and frustration buzzing in his head. So Trent was back. He should have known she'd turn up eventually.   
Suddenly he picked up a CD and threw it across the room, watching it smash against the wall. Why did she have to come back into his life? Why? Didn't he have enough trouble becoming good again?   
It wasn't my fault, he thought angrily. We were both drunk, and she seduced me! She has no business coming here and taunting me so! He stopped pacing and sat on the couch, his head in his hands. He still grimaced at the memory.   
They had both been fifteen. Trent was born in the same town Ash was, the safe town near Maine. But she wasn't a vampire-her father was a vampire, but her mother was a witch. Most of his friends called her a freak, but Ash had been lusting after her for months before it happened.  
They were at a party right outside town, drunk and flirting like mad. Okay, so maybe he had taken advantage of her a little bit. But at the time it seemed that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.   
He had taken her up to a spare room, and once he was on top of her she suddenly panicked, crying and begging him not to. But he hadn't been able to stop, and back then he probably wouldn't have anyway. He had bit her, and-here was the strange thing. Her blood was like poison. It burned like fire in him, and instead of giving him oxygen, it suffocated him. But he hadn't been able to stop feeding, either. That was when she had taken the stake hidden in her boot and stabbed him, four inches away from his heart. It had nearly killed him, and she had to run for it, his friends hunting her. She had committed a few other offenses, he didn't know what, and had been hunted by just about everyone ever since.  
Ash stood and started pacing again. He was different now-he was not like that, and he wouldn't let Trent make him forget.  
  
  
Selyah Redfern smiled to herself, the kind of smile that make shivers run down your spine. She usually had that effect on people-even her best friends said that when she was in the room the temperature suddenly dropped.  
Across the candle-lit room a messenger waited nervously. So, um, Orion Desmones is in fact here, Lady Selyah, and he is not busy at the moment. She gave him a look that could freeze Hell. I heard you the first time, idiot, she said icily. What are you waiting for, dolt, go and fetch him! The poor messenger hurried out of the room, glad for an excuse to get away from Selyah. She smiled and settled back in her chair. She was relieved that Orion was available; he was the only person that she could trust to take care of Trent. She had sent one of her best agents, Kor, to kill her, and he had failed. Actually, failed was an understatement-Trent had tricked him into falling in love with her, he had revealed all the top-secret information about Selyah's mafia', and then she had sent his body back to Selyah, with the stake that he was supposed to kill Trent with embedded in his chest. Selyah grimaced at the memory.  
But Orion would do the job. Trent's telepathic powers wouldn't be a problem, because Orion had the best mind shields Selyah had ever seen. He was incredibly smart, a match for the quick-witted Trent, and he was one of the deadliest, strongest vampires in the United States. Plus, unlike Kor, Orion never let his emotions get in the way of his job.  
The messenger returned five minutes later, Orion behind him. Orion was one of the few people that Selyah did not terrify. The messenger was sweating and stuttering as he introduced him, but Orion looked perfectly calm-bored, even. I'll have to teach him to fear me someday, Selyah thought to herself. But not now, and not soon-it was important for his line of work that he feared nothing.  
Selyah purred. I had hoped you weren't too busy.  
He sent her a dazzling grin. You know I am never too busy to do what you ask of me, Selyah.  
Selyah lost her good humor. Call me by my formal name, Orion. You are treading on thin ice-is it possible that you are forgetting your place?  
Orion gave a half-bow, the smile never leaving his lips. Forgive me, Lady Selyah.  
Hmph. You are forgiven. She clasped her hands in front of her, and her manner became businesslike. I have a job for you, Orion. Trent Raven-you know who she is. My sources tell me that she's joined Circle Daybreak. I want you to go to Las Vegas, infiltrate to the heart of Circle Daybreak, give me as much information as possible, and kill her. And kill that traitor Ash, as well, if you can. But the main objective is Trent-she has caused far too much trouble to live. And no playing with her, either. She is far too clever for that. I want you to bring her to me absolutely dead, understand?  
Orion smiled gallantly. He bent and kissed Selyah's hand. Consider it done, m'lady.  
  
  
Trent stomped through the garden, in a thoroughly grumpy mood. These people were all the same-they didn't want to think about it, so they told themselves that Ash was a perfectly nice person, that he had changed, that he's not like that anymore. They probably thought that he hadn't even done all the things he'd done, that it was all rumors. Fools.  
She picked up a branch and threw it across the courtyard. Ash would never change-even if he were the kind of person that could change-which he most definitely wasn't-he had gone too far down the dark road to find his way back to the light.   
A cute little squirrel skipped across the path, an acorn in its paws. It chittered in its cute little voice and stuffed the acorn in its cute little mouth, looking up at Trent with its cute little eyes. She narrowed her eyes dangerously and hissed at it. The cute little squirrel squeaked and hid in a tree. Trent stared moodily up at it. It reminded her of Thea.  
She sighed. She had been slumping around and wallowing in self-pity for three hours now. That was not like her at all. Definitely time for an ECB-Emergency Caffeine Break.  
  
  
Orion sat languidly in the kitchen of Thierry's mansion, convincing Hannah that he wanted to work for Circle Daybreak. It wasn't hard. Two new recruits in two days! Thierry will be thrilled! she was saying happily. He gave her a warm, lazy smile. I'm so glad you let me work here. I've had enough of my old friends-they're like killing machines, they treat humans like less than animals. I can't justify killing humans for pleasure, I just can't. It's such a waste. Hannah nodded sympathetically. Orion smirked inwardly. She actually believed him. She had been suspicious at first-Orion looked more like Dracula than a Good Guy vampire with his black hair and black eyes. But he was a good actor, and by now he'd completely convinced her.  
Trent walked into the kitchen to find Hannah talking to a stranger with black hair. She turned to leave-she was in no mood for company-but Hannah saw her and smiled. Trent! Hello! Come on in, meet the new recruit, Orion Desmones. Orion, this is Trent Raven.  
Orion turned to meet the girl he was sent to kill. His eyebrows went up-Selyah hadn't told him how beautiful she was. It wasn't just that, though-there was something very uncanny about her, especially about those eyes, those eyes that seemed to go on forever.....he shook himself out of his reverie. It was dangerous to think too much about the person you were sent to assassinate.   
Trent gave Orion a disturbing smile. It's a pleasure to meet you, she said silkily, her voice almost menacing. Without waiting for his reply, she strode to the fridge and opened it, looking for anything with a high caffeine content. Opening a Coke, she thought casually, You have high mind shields, Orion. Are you sure you're not hiding anything?  
Hearing her voice in his head, Orion stiffened. She had brushed his shields? He hadn't even felt her! I happen to like a bit of privacy, he snapped back. Are you sure you're not paranoid?   
Trent smiled enticingly at him. Maybe I am paranoid, she purred. But you seem awfully jumpy for someone who happens to like a bit of privacy.'   
Poppy entered, and saved him from making a reply. She looked curiously at Orion. And you would be? He stood up, stretching luxuriously. Orion Desmones. And you would be?   
Poppy North. He smiled, and took her hand-but instead of shaking it, he kissed it. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss North, he murmured. Poppy looked flattered and flustered, not knowing what to make of him. Orion grinned inwardly. With his shaggy black hair, pale skin and plain face, he was far from handsome, but he had enough charm that people talking to him usually didn't notice.   
He released Poppy's hand and turned to go, waving at Trent as he left. Bye bye, now, he called casually. Goodbye, Orry, he heard a voice say in his head. He froze. Orry? How the Hell had she found out his childhood name? He hadn't used that name since, oh.....seven years ago, when he was eleven. Was she really that strong of a telepathy? He shook himself out of his thoughts and continued walking. It didn't matter how strong of a telepathy she is, he told himself firmly. She's going to die in a few days anyway.   
As he turned a corner he nearly ran into Ash. Well, well, he thought. I meet both of the condemned in the same hour. Must be my lucky day. Ash stared at him, his eyes narrowed. He was more suspicious than the other Daybreakers. Who are you? he asked. Orion gave him his most gallant, warm smile. Orion Desmones, at your service, he said. And you would be?   
Ash Redfern. He turned abruptly into the TV room, not wanting to stay and chitchat. A little bit rude, aren't we? Orion muttered, then shrugged and continued on to his room. Again, it didn't matter. Ash would be dead in less than a week.


	3. a reunion

Ch. 3(L.J. Smith)

Hey all! Brand new chapter 3, it took a while, I know, it's excruciatingly short, I know, but it's here! PLEASE review, it could mean the difference between life and death! (not really, but use your imaginations)   
Disclaimer: Most of this stuff belongs to L.J. Smith, but Trent and Orion are mine.   
Enjoy!  
  


Chapter 3  
  
  


Mary-Lynette was so excited she could barely breathe. Finally, after a long wait of seven months, she was going to see Ash again!   
It was eleven at night. She, Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade were driving along the highway in a crappy old car that had been given to Jade on her sixteenth birthday. It was was missing a roof, had holes in the floor, and looked like it had been painted by a two-year-old, but Jade adored it, and it was the only car they had, so it was this they drove to Las Vegas. Rowan was at the wheel, being the best driver, and Jade and Kestrel were in the back, with Mary-Lynette riding shotgun. They were about thirty miles away from Circle Daybreak, and all of them were as excited as Mary-Lynette.  
Jade fidgeted. How close are we to Las Vegas? she asked Rowan, for about the thirtieth time. Rowan smiled. We're about half an hour away. Jade gasped. We're almost there! Oh, I'm excited! Mary-Lynette grinned back at her, her face alight with hope. Rowan nodded, beaming. Kestrel grinned ferally, her teeth gleaming and her eyes glowing-even she was excited.  
Mary-Lynette looked up at the stars. They seemed to be shining even brighter tonight-maybe it was an omen. She desperately wanted it to be.  
She was sick with hope. She wanted so _much_ to believe that Ash had changed, that he really _had_ slain his dragons. He had joined Circle Daybreak-didn't that mean he was a good guy' now? Mary-Lynette sighed and looked back at the road. She certainly hoped so.  
  
  
  
Ash toyed idly with the remote control, flipping from channel to channel, not really watching. There was nothing good on. And besides, he couldn't focus on the TV-he was too restless. He wanted to sleep, most everyone else was, but he knew there wasn't even a chance of him falling asleep. Too many thoughts in his head. Mary-Lynette, of course, was first. He wondered if she was still waiting for him, or if she had lost hope. Should he call her? But maybe she wouldn't want to talk to him until she knew for sure that he had really proven himself. Sighing, he gave up on the TV and walked to the kitchen-maybe there was something okay in the fridge.  
And then there was Trent. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? She had only been here for a week, and had already turned his universe upside down. He had woken up last night in a cold sweat, dreaming that she was chasing after him with a stake. His newly found conscience wouldn't let him let it go. He was more afraid of her than anybody-afraid not just of what she could do to him, but afraid because she was a walking, talking, haunting reminder of what he once was. He did not need that in his life.  
And then there was that new guy, Orion. Ash had no idea why, but that guy really rubbed him the wrong way. Maybe he was being unfair, judging the guy by his looks-after all, the dude looked more like one of those scary Hollywood Dracula vampires than someone who wanted to turn over a new leaf and become good. But really, if he thought about it, his looks were not what was bugging Ash-there was just something about Orion that made the hair on the back of Ash's neck stand up.  
He heard a car drive up to the mansion, and frowned. Who would be visiting at this hour?  
He knew where she was the minute the car door slammed. Throwing his uneaten candy bar to the ground, he sprinted out of the house and straight into Mary-Lynette's waiting arms. Neither of them could say anything, they just clung together, sobbing. His sisters were all around them, hugging both of them and cheering.   
You waited for me, she whispered in his ear.  
Of course, he replied. How could I not? I'm surprised that you could wait for _me._ Mary-Lynette pulled back, studying him. She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Come on. Introduce me to your friends. They pulled apart and walked back towards the mansion. Ash turned to his sisters. Give us a hug, he said in a childish, singsong voice, throwing his arms out wide. With much eye-rolling and laughing they obeyed. Happy for the first time since Trent showed up (a week ago), Ash lead them all inside.  
In minutes, all of Circle Daybreak was clumped inside the large living room, sleepy but excited to finally see Mary-Lynette.  
And this is James, my cousin, and his soulmate Poppy. Mary-Lynette smiled shyly and James smiled back. Welcome to Circle Daybreak, he said.   
Mary-Lynette was a bit dazzled by everyone here. They were all so eerily handsome and-and _different_, and she didn't really know what to say.  
Suddenly Ash's arm around her tensed up and his voice grew colder, as he got to the last member of Circle Daybreak, a girl with long black hair and chilly blue eyes. And this is Trent, Ash said, his jaw clenched and his voice almost shaking with anger. The girl-_Trent_, Mary reminded herself- sat on the arm of the sofa and looked at her long and hard, her frozen eyes narrowed.   
_So this is the famous Mary-Lynette, _Trent thought. She laughed mentally. The girl's thoughts and personality were broadcasted across the room. _Doesn't it just figure that Ash's one and only soulmate would be a stubborn, righteous human girl? Now _that's _justice. _Despite her relationship to Ash, Trent found herself liking the girl. She was naive and sweet, sure, but she didn't seem quite as full of fluff as say, Thea, was. Hello, Mary-Lynette, she said thoughtfully, and watched, amused, as an involuntary shiver went down Mary's back.   
_I really should warn her about Ash, _Trent thought. _She's under the illusion that he's changed, that he's good' now. He'll hurt her._ Trent opened her mouth to warn Mary-Lynette, but closed it again at the dangerous, protective look on Ash's face. If Mary-Lynette wanted to believe in her silly little dreams, who was she to stop her?


	4. Shocking!!!

Ch. 4 (L.J.Smith)

All right, here is Chapter 4. PLEASE review it, I need to know whether or not my writing is any good! Anyway, you know the drill: none of this belongs to me except for Trent and Orion.  
P.S. Trent does not know about the soulmate deal. She has been on the run for three years, so she's not really caught up with current events.  
  


Chapter 4  


Trent couldn't sleep, again. This was hardly new-she had insomnia a lot. Her body was just not engineered to sleep at night.   
Sighing, she got out of bed and stretched, then walked towards the bathroom to splash water on her face. If she wasn't going to sleep, she might as well be fully awake. Shaking the water droplets out of her hair, she pulled on a pair of ratty jeans and a black T-Shirt with the words Sent From Satan emblazoned on the front. Not making a sound, she slipped out of her room and out of the house.  
Walking in Thierry's impressive gardens, she immediately felt better. Throwing back her head, Trent breathed in deeply. Aaaahhh. Pure unfiltered city air, the complex kind that smelled like hot dog stands and lost money, passion and guilt, cigarette smoke and alcohol. It was the only kind of air that Trent would ever care to breathe-she was a city girl, always had been and always will be. Smiling blissfully, she leapt, and landed on the outer wall of Thierry's garden. Grinning, she ran as fast as she could on the six-inch wide concrete wall, glorying in the feel of the wind on her face and her hair whipping behind her.  
  
  
Orion Desmones made his way stealthily through the garden, checking behind him with all of his many senses every once a while to make sure no one was following him. He was going to The Blood Bath, a hip Night World club in Las Vegas, where he would report his findings to a trusted agent of Selyah's each night. He didn't want to go tonight, with Trent and Ash already suspicious, but he would rather go and risk being found than risk Selyah's wrath.  
Going somewhere? Suddenly a dry voice cut through the dead night air. Orion jumped about five feet in the air and whirled to find the speaker. The voice laughed. Trent came out of the shadows, her beautiful face twisted in a sneer. A little jumpy, aren't we?   
Orion looked at her resentfully, trying to get his heart back to its normal rate. You scared me.  
That is obvious, Orry. He flinched at her casual use of his nickname. She smiled at his discomfort and came closer, that uncanny smile still on her face. Tell me, Orry, what are you doing slinking through Lord Thierry's gardens at one in the morning?  
I couldn't sleep. What are you doing out here?  
I saw you at my window and decided to investigate, Trent lied. Put him on the defensive.  
Orion laughed, trying to hide his anger. Dammit! He should have just stayed in his room tonight. Now she was even more suspicious. You are paranoid, he said, pretending to be amused. You see someone walking outside and you decide to investigate? He laughed again.  
But you weren't just going on a nice little stroll, were you? No, you were sneaking about, checking every minute to see if anyone was following you.  
Orion began to sweat. How long had she been watching him, and why hadn't he noticed her? I had a feeling someone was following me, he lied. Trent smiled. She was moving in for the kill. Now she'd find what Orry was up to. she said, her voice a deadly whisper, and began to walk towards him. You had no idea I was following you. What are you up to, Mr. Desmones? And don't give me that paranoid shit either. You have a secret, Orion. She was less than two feet away from him, and could smell his sweat. Flashing a killing smile, she moved even closer, so her face was three inches away from his. Just what are you hiding? Orion forced down his panic. If he let her see any of his thoughts, he was dead. He smiled, and his expression was just as disturbing as her own. I'm not hiding anything, Ms. Raven, he said. He had to find where she was vulnerable, a chink in her armor, or she would find his and kill him. He decided to take a gamble. I think you're the one who's jumpy.' I think you're the one who's hiding something-hiding something about Ash. He had hit a nerve. Before he knew what was going on, she grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall, and suddenly everything disappeared.  
Trent couldn't see anything but a pink mist. Random thoughts and pictures that were not hers kept flashing across her field of vision, so fast that she couldn't tell what they were. She was falling, falling forever into a pink mist.  
It took a while before Orion figured out what was happening. He seemed to be inside Trent's mind, and it was a very confusing place. He was falling, falling forever, going deeper and deeper into her mind. Suddenly, he realized what he was doing, and he shoved her back with all of his strength. She stumbled backward, dropping into a crouch. Before Orion could clear his vision of the pink mist, she kicked him viciously in the head. He yelped and scrambled away from the wall, and they circled each other warily. What the _fuck_ was that?! Trent hissed. She was practically spitting with rage. Oh, as if you didn't _know,_ Orion replied sarcastically. He was almost hysterical. He refused to believe it. He simply refused to believe it! It was impossible. Soulmates did not exist. They did _not _exist, and therefore Trent simply could not be his, and that was all there is to it!   
Trent glared at him, her eyes burning with intensity and just a wee bit insane. She was bristling and completely irrational. Stay away from me, she spat, before whirling around, she disappeared into the night.


	5. The truth about Ash.....

Ch. 5(L.J. Smith)

Okay, time for Chapter 5! Please please please review, again, I need to know if this is any good. You know the drill......it's all L.J. Smith's except for Trent, Orion, and Selyah. Enjoy!  
  


Chapter 5  
  
  


It was ten in the morning the next day. Orion had skipped breakfast, and was pacing the room furiously, each step leading him nowhere, just like his thoughts.  
It could _not _be true. It just couldn't be. Trent was an _amazingly_ strong telepath-she had probably already gotten inside his mind. She probably already knew what was going on. She was playing with him, just the way she had played with Kor! It was a mind illusion, that was what it was. Trent had gotten past all his carefully constructed shields, and used an illusion to make him think she was his soulmate. She probably thought that he would fall in love with her, and then she would kill him. She was playing with him, she had to be.   
_Then how come it felt so incredibly real? _a nasty, romantic voice in his head whispered. _How come it was a shock to her as well as you?_ He kicked the voice away. She was a good actress; she was acting, pretending to be panicked.  
Orion stopped pacing. If she had gotten into his mind.....she knew all of his plans. Which meant basically that he was done for. So what could he do? Give up? Go back to Selyah, get out with his life, tell her he couldn't do it?   
He sneered. Yeah fucking right. It would be a cold day in hell before Orion forfeited _any _job, no matter how difficult.  
He had to admit, though, that it looked bad. She knew he was trying to kill him. How, then, could he complete his mission? _She's not expecting you to do it tonight,_ the rational part of his mind whispered. _She's expecting you to be convinced by her mind trick. If you go tonight, and kill both her and that traitor Ash, you might be able to do it._ Orion smiled. Yes. That was exactly what he would do.   
_You're going to kill your soulmate? You're going to kill the one person in the world who is meant for you? _ It was that stupid little romantic voice again. It wasn't quite as easy for Orion to kick it away this time.  
He went to the window and looked out. It was a sickeningly beautiful day: blazing sun, not a cloud in the too-blue sky, and temperature somewhere in the eighties. He hated these kind of days. They were too damn cheerful.   
Trent wasn't his soulmate. She couldn't be-he was almost positive. She just-_couldn't _be. And even if she was.....well, if he didn't kill her, he was dead himself. Selyah would find him, no matter where he was, and kill him quite effectively. As much as he hated to admit it, he was deathly afraid of Selyah. No matter where he was, no matter where he went, Selyah would find him and kill him. He had seen her do it to agents even closer to her than he was. Even if he went to Circle Daybreak, she would still find him. She had found Trent, hadn't she? And so, what it all came down to was, either he or Trent had to die. And Orion did not want to die. He had practically sold his soul; if he died now......he didn't want to know. Would he just blink out, not exist? Or would he go to some weird scary vampire hell? Despite the fact that he was not at all religious, Orion believed very strongly in Heaven and Hell. At least, he had when he was human-when Selyah turned him into a vampire at age sixteen, he decided that Heaven and Hell didn't really apply to him. Now, four years later, he wasn't so sure.   
He refused to die. Which meant that Trent had to. Even if she _was _his soulmate-which she wasn't-he would have to kill her. Better her die than him. He had been just fine without her, he had been perfectly-well, if not happy, then at least content. He was just fine without her. And on top of that, he had a reputation to maintain, didn't he? He grinned to himself. What would the Night World think if he, the cold killer, let emotions get the better of him? They would kill themselves laughing.   
Tonight. He would do it tonight. He refused to listen to that romantic voice in his head. It was either her life or his, and Orion had given up too much to die now.  
  
  
  
  
Trent surfed the channels, not really looking at the TV. She was alone in the room, as always. It seemed that these open minded' Circle Daybreak people were deathly afraid of anyone different. No one had even spoken to her since her first breakfast here, not even Poppy, who had seemed friendly enough. Trent suspected that her boyfriend had warned Poppy away from her.   
She didn't really blame Thea for staying away from her. After all, the first time Thea had spoken to her, Trent had slammed a door in her face. Trent wasn't sorry about that at all-she had done Thea a favor. If she really _had _told Thea why she was so cold, Thea would have run away screaming.  
She didn't really mind being alone. She would much rather be alone than have all of Circle Daybreak constantly bugging her about Ash. They, of course, had all taken his side, assuming that _she _had done something to _him_, instead of the other way around. And that was probably what he thought, as well. Bastard.  
Trent clicked the TV off and went to the window with a sigh. She was trying as hard as she could _not _to think of last night, but she was trying in vain. No matter how she tried to distract it, her mind kept going back to Orion. What the hell had happened last night? It had felt like she was hit by lightning, electrocuted and fried to a crisp! It was the scariest thing that Trent had ever encountered. She had been inside his fucking _mind!_ Completely against her will! And...this was the scary part....she knew he had been inside hers.  
Trent was used to her psychic powers getting out of control. It used to happen almost daily, with disastrous results, but luckily she had managed to get it under semi-control. But this-this was like nothing that had ever happened to her. It was something entirely new, and more intimate than anything she had ever encountered. She had been inside Orion's _mind. _With just a touch, she had seen his soul. From just a touch, she knew him better than anyone on the planet, as she knew he knew her.  
It scared her shitless.  
People like Thea, naive, cheery people, might like that kind of intimacy, they might think it was great romance. They might glory in it, love it, be thrilled by it. Not Trent. For Trent, intimacy of any kind was her worst nightmare.   
And she had reason to be so afraid of closeness. There were secrets in her mind, secrets that, if unleashed by _anyone,_ could kill her and the person she'd allowed to get so close. She didn't want _anyone_ to get close enough to see those secrets. And just look at what happened the last time she'd gotten intimate with a guy: she had nearly killed him, he had scarred her for life, and she had been on the run ever since. Wherever any type of relationship was concerned, Trent was a disaster waiting to happen.  
She scowled and walked away from the window, up to her room. She would have to avoid Orion like the plague, that was all. If she avoided him, nothing could happen-right?  
  
  
  
Mary-Lynette smiled blissfully up at Ash, a smile which he returned. It was so-_good_ to be with him again!   
Ash laid down next to her. So, what do you think of Circle Daybreak? he asked casually, acting as if her answer didn't matter. Mary-Lynette grinned and kissed him. I love it, she whispered in his ear. He smiled and tried to kiss her again, but she rolled over on her back. I like everyone here very much, she said. But, Ash, who is that girl, Trent? You seemed kind of....angry at her.   
Ash stiffened. She's nobody, he said, his voice infinitely colder. I just....knew her before. Mary-Lynette didn't have to ask before what.  
She grinned and poked him in the ribs. You liar, she teased. If she's nobody, then how come she sets you off so much?  
Ash stared off into the distance. He did _not_ want to explain Trent to Mary-Lynette. As much as he tried to convince himself otherwise, when it came down to it, he had raped her. He did not want to admit that to Mary-Lynette; did not want to see the look of shock and horror on her face, did not want to face her accusations and righteous anger. She-she was one of my friends before I met you, he said quietly. And she wasn't very happy when I joined Circle Daybreak. But something happened to her, and I guess she had a change of heart. Well, it wasn't completely a lie. Trent had not been happy that he'd joined Circle Daybreak, and she and he _had_ been acquaintances before Ash met Mary-Lynette.  
Mary-Lynette studied him carefully. She had never seen him quite as-well, moody was the only word that described his temperament. Well, if she joined Circle Daybreak, she must have changed, right? I mean, you did. Ash frowned. I doubt she has, he said. I wouldn't trust her for a second. At least that part was true.  
Mary-Lynettte looked thoughtful. was all she said, but Ash was sure she was up to something. And he was sure he wouldn't like it. Listen, Mary-Lynette, he said urgently. Trent may look all right, but she's _dangerous._   
Mary-Lynette was very curious about Ash's former friends, especially this one.  
But he just shook his head. Just-trust me, she definitely is.  
Hm. Well, I'm hungry. I'm going downstairs to get some grub. She sat up and stretched for a good fifteen seconds before standing up. Wanna come with? Ash yawned, looking like a worn-out cat. Do you mind if I stay here? I'm dead tired. Mary-Lynette smiled fondly at him. Sure. Go ahead. I know how tiring sitting around all day watching TV must be. He only smiled and lay back down, half-asleep already. Mary-Lynette walked quietly out of the room, but instead of going towards the kitchen, she walked instead to Trent's room. She trusted Ash completely, but she knew that there was more to Trent than he was telling her. For some reason Trent fascinated her, and she desperately wanted to talk to her.  
Reaching Trent's room, she was a little bit afraid to knock. Ash had said she was dangerous. Very dangerous. And she had a feeling he was telling the truth about that. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. A few seconds later a disgruntled Trent answered, looking quite pissed off. Her voice felt like a glacier.  
Mary-Lynette took a deep breath. I-I wanted to talk to you. About-about you and Ash, and why you're at Circle Daybreak.  
Trent narrowed her eyes. She was in no mood for nosy humans, especially not Ash's soulmate. Still, the girl's thoughts were determined, and she didn't seem quite as prejudiced against her as the rest of the Daybreakers. And Trent had to admit she definitely had spunk. she said grudgingly, and walked back inside the apartment, motioning for Mary-Lynette to follow.   
Once inside, Mary-Lynette was startled at the complete lack of personality of the apartment. It looked like a hotel room, except, of course, with clothes and cigarette butts strewn all over the floor.   
Trent flopped down on an uncomfortable sofa, lighting up a cigarette. Mary-Lynette sat down opposite her on an equally uncomfortable chair, making a face at the unpleasant smell of cigarette smoke.  
Trent took a deep drag on her cigarette. she said. What do you want to know?  
Well-everything. I wanted to know what happened to make him act so-weird-around you, how long you've known him, and, well, everything, she said lamely. I asked Ash, and he wasn't very truthful.  
Trent grinned evilly. Worried? Jealous? Afraid his eyes might be roving?  
Mary-Lynette was indignant. No-no! I, I just wanted to know about you, and, and what happened between you guys, and why he was lying about it! I wasn't worried about him, or jealous, or- she stopped when she realized Trent was laughing at her.  
Trent smiled smugly and took another drag of her cigarette. I was born in the same town as him-and his precious sisters. They all hated me because I was a freak, because my mom was a witch, while my father was a vampire.  
Mary-Lynette was surprised. Even Ash? She nodded. But he said you guys were friends! Trent laughed. No-he wanted to fuck me, but we were never friends.  
There was an awkward pause.  
Trent laughed again. Don't worry. Any desire he ever had for me is completely, totally, assuredly dead.  
Another pause. Mary-Lynette bit her lip. She was treading on very thin ice, and she knew it. What- what happened to make him hate you so much?  
For a while Trent didn't answer. She was staring int space, trying desperately _not_ to think about that awful night three years ago. _Why why why_ did this girl want to talk about it? Didn't she understand that she was pouring salt on a wound not yet healed, a wound that never _would_ heal? However, as much as Trent did _not_ want to talk about it, she had a Chrissake, she had a right to know what she was getting into. Still. Look, I really don't think you want to know. Believe me, you don't.  
That's true, I don't want to know. But I _need_ to know. Clear, determined eyes met Trent's. Ash didn't tell me the truth, which means it was something vastly important....and horrible. Trent, he's my soulmate. I _deserve _to know what he's been doing. Trent was silent again. Then she sighe. I guess you're right. Here goes, then. She took a long drag on her cigarette and began.  
It happened three years ago, when I was fifteen. My parents were dead, and I was living with an aunt whom I hated. I was every bit the miserable, moody teenager-I hated everyone. Not that I didn't have reason to-everyone I'd ever known thought I was a freak, including Ash.  
I used to sneak out of the safetown I lived in each night and go to clubs a few miles away, just to get out of there once in a while, and because I never could sleep. One night Ash saw me sneaking out of the house and invited me to go out with him and his friends. Not because he was being friendly-as I told you before, he wanted to fuck me.  
To cut a long story short, he got me punch drunk and raped me. I suppose I said yes to him at first-I was too drunk to say no. But later I said no, I fought and struggled, but he was sober and therefore stronger than me. He tried to drink my blood, and no doubt would have killed me. But my blood was poison to him-he couldn't drink it. I managed to get the stake in my boot out and stabbed him, four inches from his heart. He nearly died, and his friends were after me. I had a few other mix-ins with Night World law, and soon the whole Night World was after me. I've been running ever since.  
So. Now you know the whole story. Trent gave a strange, bitter half-laugh half-sob. Happy now? She sneeked a peek at Mary-Lynette, who thankfully had not interrupted.   
Her eyes were closed, as if she were struggling with too much emotion. When she opened them, they were strangely remote and sad. To Trent's horror, she saw......_pity._ Mary-Lynette _pitied_ her! She closed a fist around her cigarette, anger rising like bile in her throat.  
Mary-Lynette was speaking again. He's changed since then. He really has, she said.  
Trent gave her a Look. Then why didn't he tell you the truth? He'll never change.  
Mary-Lynette ducked her head. I don't know why he didn't tell me, she whispered. But I intend to find out. She looked up again, and the look of pity was still there, making a blaze of fury wash over Trent again.   
Thank you for telling me the truth, Mary-Lynette said. I know that must have been hard. Thank you. She got up to leave. Trent smiled, a nasty smile. How do you know I wasn't just lying to you because I hate Ash? she said.   
Mary-Lynette looked back at her, hesitating. I just-I guess I don't know. But I believe you.  
Trent snorted. You shouldn't believe everything you hear, kiddo.  
Mary-Lynette shot a death glare at Trent. Does that mean you lied to me?  
Not neccessarilly. But it doesn't mean I told the truth either.  
I see, Mary-Lynette said stiffly. Well, thank you anyway, even if you were lying. The pity was gone from her eyes and her thoughts, to Trent's great relief, and was replaced with suspicion and anger.   
Mary-Lynette turned to go, feeling far worse than when she came.   
Trent gulped. How-how did you know that you and Ash were- she grimaced.   
Mary-Lynette stared off into space remembering. He came over to my house, asking questions about Mrs. Burdock-I guess he was checking out all of her neighbors. Well, when we were introduced, we had to shake hands. Well, when we touched hands, it was like someone had touched a live wire to my spine. The room spun and turned pink, and I felt like I was being electrocuted. I could even-I think-feel a few of Ash's thoughts. She looked back at Trent, who was staring at her, a look of horrible fear on her icy features. Mary-Lynette felt a chill down her spine. Why? Why did you want to know? she said, her voice shrill. The fear on Trent's face scared her.   
Trent gave a start, and replaced the fear on her face with her usual calm coolness-or tried to. Oh, no reason, she said lightly. I was just curious.   
I see. Mary-Lynette looked at Trent one more time before going out the door. 


	6. The Fight Scene

Ch. 6 (L.J.Smith)

None of this belongs to me, except for Trent and Orion and Selyah. Rated R for some swearing and violence.  
  
  


Chapter 6  
  


Trent sat staring at the door long after Mary-Lynette left. She didn't seem to be able to think straight-she felt like she was floating far above everything else.  
So Orion was her soulmate. She should have seen it before-the answer was right in front of her. She had finally met her doom.   
_Soulmate._ She couldn't believe it. She was in shock. Orion, her soulmate? No, no, impossible. Fucking impossible. She could not have a soulmate, it meant death and destruction-for both of them. And she _definitely_ could not be Orion's soulmate. She had been thinking about it all day, and had come to the conclusion that he was definitely hiding something. She had been able to sort through a few of his thoughts, and they weren't pretty. She had a horrible feeling that he was sent by Selyah.  
_Then why don't you tell Hannah? _her nasty inner voice whispered. Trent gave a frustrated groan and got up from the couch, pacing furiously. She had several reasons for not telling Hannah, and they were all stupid.   
First of all, she had no proof that Orion was a traitor. _But you saw inside his mind,_ that stupid little voice whispered. _If you try you can see it again._  
Trent shook her head furiously. The very _last_ thing she wanted was to see Orion's mind. It was right up there on her list of Things I Definitely Do Not Want-right now it was probably tied with Painful Torture and Death. Seeing Orion's mind again might bring them closer again, might make them more intimate, might make them.......she refused to finish the thought.  
Another reason for not running to Hannah was that it would make her and Orion's embarassing encounter public-which was, again, very high on her list of Things I Definitely Do Not Want. Everyone would think that they were soulmates, and they would be horrified that Trent had sold out her own soulmate-  
Even though he's not! Her voice didn't even sound like hers. It was high-pitched and panicky, verging on hysterical.  
She stopped pacing and glared at her reflection in the mirror. How embarassing-her usually clear and cool blue eyes were bloodshot and wild. Her usually straight, neat black hair was hopelessly tangled. Her skin was pale and waxy from lack of sleep. _I don't think I've ever lost my cool this badly,_ she thought disgustedly. Turning away from the mirror, she walked out of the apartment. She was hungry, that was all. She would be perfectly sane after she got some food in her stomach.  
She was distracted, so she didn't realize who _else _was in the kitchen until she was five feet away from him. The minute she saw him, she balled up her fists and had to keep from hissing. she snarled, her anger barely in check.  
Ash glared right back. I have just as much right to be in this kitchen as you do, he snapped, And I don't appreciate you telling lies to Mary-Lynette. He slammed his Coke can on the table and folded his arms across his chest, his eyes a snapping, icy gray.   
Trent sneered. Do you know the meaning of the word Truth'? Because that's what I told your girlfriend.  
Oh, you mean, _your_ version of the truth. Which is _way_ off.  
And _your_ version is an outright lie. You should not be preaching to me about truth, Ash.  
Ash's eyes were changing from second to second, and his face was turning dark with anger. Stay away from Mary-Lynette, Trent, he said with gritted teeth.  
Trent knew she was treading on dangerous ground, but she was too crazed and panicked to care. She desperately needed to fight with someone other than herself. Oh, Mary-Lynette needs you to protect her, does she? I suppose she's the damsel in distress, and you have to ride in with your shining armor and rescue her from me, the evil sorceress? Well, I could be a bad character judge, but I think she's a little too smart for that, Ash. But then again, she fell for you, so maybe she is stupid enough to be rescued!   
His fist came out of nowhere, angry enough to shatter her skull. It was a badly aimed, wild punch, and Trent ducked out of the way. They circled each other, each one angry enough to shove a stake through the other's heart.   
Suddenly she leapt six feet straight up and aimed a vicious kick at his head which would have killed a normal human. He did a backflip and narrowly missed her foot. They circled each other again, each one wary and alert.  
Then Trent let go with another snap-kick, this one aimed at his chest. He dodged it and leapt for her. He knocked her to the ground and she slammed an iron fist into his gut. He grabbed both her hands and slammed them onto the kitchen tile, pinning her down. She snarled and reached her foot around to slam into his head, knocking him witless. She shoved him off of her, and they were up again, circling each other.   
_Seems like you're a little protective, Ash,_ Trent taunted.  
Suddenly she felt him prodd-no, attack-her mind shields. Furious, her walls went up instantly, and she shoved his mind back.  
Ash sneered. _Seems like you, too are a little protective, Trent,_ he laughed. _Just what are you hiding?  
It's none of your business,_ Trent snarled. How _dare_ he invade her mind like that?  
Ash smiled again, the smug grin of someone who knew they were on the right track. _Oh, really? Seems like you're a bit touchy, Trent. Someone finally got under your armor?  
_Trent bit back a wrathful reply. She could not let Ash get the upper hand in this dangerous word game. _I'm a private person, _she said calmly. _No one has managed to penetrate _my_ armor. _Before he could make a comeback, she went on the offensive. _It's too bad you let that fool Mary-Lynette get under _your_ armor, Ash. It will hurt so much when she discovers the monster you _really _are!  
_Ash's face contorted with anger. He lashed out, striking as many blows as possible, so angry that he didn't care if he killed her.   
And Trent fought back. All the anger, the fury, and the fear that he had made her feel in the past three years, she made sure he felt every single blow she landed.  
He slammed her against the wall, pinning her against the wallpaper, and she lashed out with her mind, making him stumble backwards. Before he could recover, she kicked him in the head and stomach. She lashed out with a fist strong enough to shatter cement, but suddenly he wasn't there, and she felt strong arms behind her grab her arms and pull her hair, and she reached back to grab his neck, squeezing as hard as she could, hoping to either choke him or break his neck-  
_What is going on?_ It was James. Him, Poppy, Mary-Lynette, and Quinn stood in the doorway, staring. James looked furious.   
Ash released Trent, she let go of his neck, and they both walked quickly out of the room.


	7. And things come to a Head

Ch. 7 (L.J.Smith)

Chapter Seven  
  


As Orion sharpened his stake, he practiced keeping his mind totally blank. Even after years of discipline, this was not an easy task. There were too many thoughts rushing through his brain tonight, mainly about Trent, and he could not quiet them all.  
He picked up the stake and admired his handiwork-it was two feet long, heavy, and deadly sharp. Suddenly he brought it up and slammed it into the wall. Pulling it out easily, he inspected it. Not even the very tip was bent-it looked as if it had sliced through butter. He smiled, a cold killing smile. This would do the job just fine.  
It was three in the morning, everyone in the house was asleep, and Orion wanted to get this job over with. He didn't care what the price was, he wanted the problem of Trent Raven out of his life _forever._  
He slipped out of his room and into the hallway, silent as a ghost. Reaching Trent's room, he stopped at the door and listened hard, with both his ears and his mind. Satisfied that she was very deeply asleep, he took out the spell that a witch of Selyah's, by the name of Roriah, had given him. Placing the little circle of sage and gold wire around the doorknob, he closed his eyes and whispered, Very, very carefully, Orion turned the knob and opened the door.   
Reaching Trent's bedroom, for a second he was stunned. A beam of moonlight spilled across her bed, illuminating her form against the blankets. Her pale skin seemed to almost blend in with the cream-colored sheets, and her black hair seemed even darker in contrast. Her mouth was slightly parted, and there was a troubled, angered expression on her face. In the white, silky moonlight, she was so beautiful that she took Orion's breath away.  
Tipto-ing to her side, he lifted his stake high. Staring at her face, he remembered how her fierce blue eyes flashed when she was angry. He remembered how she used to smirk when she knew she had gotten to him. He remembered how she used to toss her hair when she knew she was right. He remembered the first time they had met, how she had called him by his nick name so nonchalantly, as if she had known him forever.  
He couldn't kill her. There was no doubt in his mind anymore-she was his soulmate, and he could not kill her. He knew that letting her live was suicide, and still he could not bring that stake down. He just stood there, poised on the brink of two different hells.  
Suddenly Trent's eyes snapped open, and the first thing they saw was Orion's stake held straight above her heart. She rolled off the bed and leapt to her feet, kicking him against the wall. Orion didn't even struggle as she pressed the stake against his heart. He didn't care if she killed him-life without her wasn't worth living anyway.  
You're one of Selyah's, aren't you? Orion said nothing. _Aren't _you, you lying bastard! Orion closed his eyes and nodded.   
Give me one good reason not to pierce you through the heart. Trent's voice was brutal and harsh, and despair and rage were pounding in her ears. Give me _one reason_, Orion!  
Orion's eyes were wet as he stared blankly back at her. I can't.  
_Why not?_  
He swallowed hard. Because there are none.  
Trent stared at him. She took a step back and lowered the stake. she whispered. Get as far away from me and from me and from here as possible, because if I ever see you again near me, _I will kill you._ Orion said nothing, just stared at her.  
Her throat was tight. Go! Get away from here! She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, Orion was gone.  
Trent sat down on the bed, and the stake dropped from her shaking fingers. She had just dispatched another assassin, she had foiled Selyah's plans once again, she should be happy, she should be doing a victory dance. Instead, for the first time in three years, her eyes filled again and she began to cry.


	8. Six Months Later

Ch. 8(L.J.Smith)

Chapter 8  
Okay, I know this took forever, I've been really busy. And yes, it's very short, I will continue as fast as I can.  
  
  
  
  
Six months later  
  
  


Orion cruised down the highway, thinking only of Trent. He had been driving aimlessly for six months now, thinking of nothing but Trent and keeping out of Selyah's claws.   
He stopped in towns every once in a while, staying only for a few days. If he stayed in one spot for too long, the urge to go back to Trent became unbearable. Every night he had to fight a bloody battle with himself to keep from running all the way back to Las Vegas. He had only given in to temptation once: two months after he had left, he had driven back to Thierry's place, grabbed a maid, and searched her mind for where Trent might be. But she was not there-he found out from the maid that she had left a month ago on some secret mission, and only Thierry knew where she was. So he had left and gone back to his pointless road trip.  
He hated his life. Every day he prayed to die, he tried to crash his car, he went out in a lightning storm holding a metal rod. But it didn't work, and to his dismay he was still alive-Selyah had not found him yet. He would have taken his own life, but he couldn't, not while his soul mate was alive.  
It was nearing midnight, and Orion had to choose between sleeping in his car or checking into a hotel. What the hell, there was a town coming up, he might as well check into a hotel.   
The town-well, more like a village, really-was called Ashton. It was a morose little place in the middle of South Dakota, with only one hotel in the whole god-forsaken place. Luckily, there was vacancy, and Orion checked in and then went hunting, feeding off a hobo outside the hotel. He couldn't sleep again that night-he got so tangled up in his covers, tossing and turning, that he almost suffocated himself.  
The next day he forced himself to check out the town. He had to get out of that dingy little hotel room, and he didn't want to leave town just yet.   
There was some sort of carnival happening so he checked that out. He didn't do anything there, just sort of walked around aimlessly. Sometimes he would get lost in his mind and just stare at something, usually a young couple or a teenage boy. There was one boy, about sixteen, with black hair and pale skin, who Orion could not seem to stop staring at. _Is that what I would have been?_ he thought to himself. _Is that what I would be like if I had stayed human?_   
Orion had been transformed into a vampire at age sixteen. His human life had been pretty shitty: his dad beat him, he had no mom, and he lived his life in the ghetto, hardly ever going to school. Living in a place like that, he had to learn to fight, and pretty soon he had a reputation for being the toughest fighter in the neighborhood. He learned plenty of fancy tricks, and when Selyah grabbed him for a midnight snack one night, he was able to fight back. When she grabbed him, he grabbed her neck and twisted it to break it, at the same time kicking and shattering her kneecap. Selyah being a vampire, the breaks healed instantly, but it surprised her enough to loosen her grip, and Orion slipped free. She was gone when he turned around, preferring easier prey, but she had dropped her business card on the ground.   
Orion picked it up and made his way to her den the next day. He had been profoundly impressed and awed by her strength, and he wanted to know more-where she learned it, if she could teach him. In those days he had been obsessed with being the strongest, fastest, best fighter-and besides, what did he have to lose?  
The vampires let him into Selyah's room, probably finding him amusing, and when he asked Selyah about her strength, she told about the Night World. She gave him the choice of vampirism and walking free, and after some thought but not much, he chose to become a vampire. He had sold his soul for the sake of his ego and his strength. (Selyah would have killed him anyway, he had no illusions about that, but still, Orion sometimes regretted the rash decision.)  
Turning around, he found an old gypsy woman watching him. She was a fortune-teller, the kind that used crystal balls. When she saw him watching her, she smiled and came over. Orion turned to go, but stopped at the sound of her voice.  
Her voice was melodic and hypnotizing, making the hairs on the back of Orion's neck stand up. He turned. How did you know my name? he demanded.  
She smiled. Well, I am a witch, after all. What, you didn't recognize a fellow Night Worlder?  
He stared. What is a Night World Witch doing telling fortunes?  
She shrugged. I got tired of the Night World, she said lightly. Come in, and take a look at my crystal ball.  
I don't feel any need to have my fortune told, Orion said sharply.  
Oh come now, of course you do. Normally my fee is quite high, seeing as I actually see the future, but you can have it for free since you're a fellow Night World escapee.  
_No thank you._ I have no interest in your crystal ball. He turned to go, but again he stopped at the sound of her voice.   
You know you want to see her. Her voice was different now-it was deeper, more resonant. You know you would cut out your heart for even the briefest glance at her face.  
Orion turned slowly to face her. How did you know? he whispered, his voice tight with pain.  
She moved closer and grasped his wrist. I can do more than that, she said. I can show you where she is, I can tell you what she is thinking, I can tell you everything about her.  
Orion stared at her for several long seconds, and then followed her into the tent that would decide his entire future.


	9. Surprises for everyone

Chapter 9  
Why is it suddenly so hard to write this damn piece of fanfiction?? Grrr, writer's block sucks! Oh well, anyway here it is!  
  
  
  


Orion stepped into the witch's tent. It was very dark, the only light coming from an honest-to-god crystal ball resting on a table in the middle of the tent. There were various witchy looking things on the walls and on the shelves around the room, ranging from intricate necklaces of silver, gold, and bronze to disembodied hands and even heads floating in formaldehyde.  
Please, sit down, the witch said. Orion sat, and so did the witch, rolling up her sleeves and placing her hands on the crystal ball.  
Some time passed. Orion began to feel like an idiot-this witch was just leading him on. Listen, lady-  
She thinks of you often. Her voice was different-deeper, more ancient, as if coming from the Earth itself. Orion stared at her, not daring even to breathe. She requested to be sent to New York City a week after you left, and Thierry granted her request. Her location was secret; everyone knows she is gone, but no one except Thierry knows where she is. She thinks of you every day, sometimes hating you, sometimes loving you. She often wishes she had killed you the night you came to her room six months ago. She is still being hunted by the entire Night World, and has come very, very close to being dead, but has managed to outsmart the Night World every time. She is a vampire hunter, and has removed some of the Night World's most prestigious assassins.  
Orion's throat was tight; he could barely speak, barely hear. Show her to me, he whispered.  
She stood up and lifted the crystal ball up above her head. Stare at this crystal ball, she commanded. Look nowhere but here. Orion obeyed; the ball became larger and larger, until it filled his entire vision. He saw white for a moment, and then the image he had been yearning for for months. Trent's face.   
She was just as beautiful as he remembered, if not more so. She was curled up on a couch in an apartment, staring at the wall. Her eyes were hard and bitter. She closed them, and to his horror Orion saw tears leaking out. She was crying-no, not just crying, _weeping, _great big sobs that shook her from head to toe. Orion gazed rapturously at her, taking in every detail, noticing every strand of hair, greedily devouring her image and savoring every last drop.  
After some time, the image passed, and Orion was back in the witches tent. The crystal ball was back on the table, and the witch was still in that strange trance.   
Now you listen to me, witch, Orion said, his voice intense and determined. I want to know exactly where I can find her-street address, apartment number, _everything._ His resolve was gone-he could think of nothing but her.   
Greenich Street, New York, Amblin Apartments, Apartment Number 476. Orion nodded his thanks, dropped a few bills on her table, and turned to go.  
Her voice was urgent now, she was out of her trance-like state. In this magic globe, the future is told as well as the past. You have evaded Selyah for six months, and you will continue to do so forever if you do not go to Trent. But if you join your soulmate, your bliss will be short lived: Selyah will find the both of you, and you will see your last sunset.   
Orion shrugged. Whatever happens, happens. But I can't resist Trent any longer-I would rather die than live without my soul mate. Turning around, he left, heading for New York.  
  
  
  
  
Two days later, the fortune-teller witch was counting her money. It had been quite a profitable day-despite most people's claims of cynicism, almost everyone was willing to pay quite a lot for even the simplest bit of magic.  
Suddenly ten or so vampires burst into her tent. She screamed, but was instantly silenced when two vampires grabbed her, one holding her against the wall, the other keeping his hand over her mouth. The others raced around the room, knocking down all her treasures, ripping up her books, spilling all her noxious liquids. Standing in the doorway' was Selyah Redfern. Andréa's eyes widened-a strangled cry escaped from her mouth. Selyah smiled and advanced, ignoring the havoc around her. You had a customer two days ago by the name of Orion Desmones, I believe, she said, her voice soft and poisonous. A customer of much importance to me. Now, I'm not asking much; all I want to know is where he's going. The vampire removed his hand from Andréa's mouth so she could speak.  
I'll never tell you, Andréa spat. Hatred burned in her eyes. Selyah struck the witch so hard that she flew from the two vampire's grasp and hit the tent wall. She got up, gasping with indignance, but was stopped by the two vampires, and rewarded with another blow.   
Ah, but you must tell me, my dear Andréa. Selyah's voice was even softer, and all the more deadly. Knowledgeable witch that you are, I think you know just what I will do to you if you don't tell me. Andréa's face became panicked-her eyes darted all over the tent, desperate for a means of escape. But she found none. _Now _will you tell me?   
  
Selyah sighed. Well, then, I suppose I'll just have to take it. Andréa cried out and struggled violently, panicked and terrified. But it was no use: Selyah grasped her head with both hands, and the witch gasped and sank to the ground as the information was literally ripped out of her mind. Selyah let her go, and smiled. Orion and his little bitch would escape her no longer. She turned and left, calling her vampires with her, pausing only to shove a stake into the witch's heart.  
  
  
  
  
Trent stuck her injured finger in her mouth. She had been attempting to cut vegetables, not her hand. She angrily swept her veggies off the cutting boar and into the trash and stomped to the fridge, retrieving a TV Dinner. _Screw the Domestic Arts, _she thought. _I'll stick with my Instant Shit, thank you very much._  
Taking her dinner out of the microwave, she sat down at the table and proceeded to gobble it down. She needed to eat fast-she had to hunt down a Night Worlder named Coralis, and hopefully kill him tonight-which meant she wouldn't get home until two or three in the morning.  
Trent had figured out a new life for herself in the last six months, consisting mostly of eating, drinking, sleeping and fighting for her life. She wasn't happy with her life-not by a long shot-but she could count on things to maintain, to stay consistent and stable. She could count on killing someone at least every week and a half. She could count on getting a paycheck and paying her rent once a month. She could count on missing Orion every second.  
When he left, Trent had asked Thierry to send her someplace else, somewhere as far as possible from California; she couldn't stand seeing all the happy little Daybreakers, cavorting around with their soulmates. It made her miss Orion too much.  
She never forgot that he tried to kill her. She was still murderously angry at him, after six months, but that didn't stop her from wanting him with all her heart.  
Sometimes she managed to lie to herself, to convince her heart that she despised him, that she was glad he was gone. This sometimes worked for as long as a day. But then she would sleep, and dream of him, waking up crying. Then she would realize the truth.  
Trent sighed, and threw the rest of her dinner away. She wasn't hungry tonight.  
Gathering up her various stakes and other weapons, Trent headed for the door, yanking it open.  
She froze.  
Her jaw dropped.  
In the doorway stood Orion.


	10. Reconciliation

Chapter 10  
  
  


Trent stared at Orion for a long second, then shut the door in his face. She leaned back against it and pressed her eyes with the heels of her hands to keep from crying. Goddess above, she was a professional Daybreak Assassin, she had to go kill a Wanted vampire in five minutes! She _so_ did not need this - now or ever!  
  
Orion blinked, and felt anger rise within him. This woman had snubbed him, attacked him (okay, not without reason), searched his mind, and basically ripped all his vampire's pride and ego to shreds, and now she had the _gall_ to shut the door in his face? Well, fuck that! Fuck _her! _Furious, he turned around and stomped away.   
  
Trent gratefully listened to his retreating footsteps. He had taken the hint and left her alone. She tried to convince herself she was glad he'd done so.  
  
She drifted around house for the next five hours, fidgeting nervously and thinking about him. Would he come back? Surely he hadn't come all the way to New York just to turn back when she shut the door in his face.   
  
Sighing, she wondered whether she was happy or glad he'd left. It was a silly question; it took all of her will power not to go rushing after him.  
  
She clenched her jaw angrily. She had her pride - she would _not_ go running after him, like some pathetic lovesick baby. She would wait right here - he would come to her.  
  
It was all Orion could do that night not to run back to her apartment and kiss her. Having her so close to him was driving him crazy!   
  
Why the hell had she just slammed the door in her face? Okay, so the last time he'd seen her he was trying to kill her. And okay, she _had_ promised him that if she saw him again, she would kill him. But she could have at least heard him out-even outright attacking him would have been better than shutting the fucking door in his face.  
  
He spent the rest of the night in fitfull insomnia, lying down in one place only to decide that it was too smelly, or cold, or uncomfortable for him to stay in. Then he would get up and wander around aimlessly until he found another spot to park his car and repeat the cycle, praying for morning to come.  
  
  
  
  
Trent woke the next morning and immediately regretted it. Why did she have a hangover when she hadn't had anything to drink all night? Come to think of it, half-vampires didn't _get_ hangovers.  
  
She groaned and rolled over, grimacing when she saw her reflection. Her hair looked like a wild, tangly black halo, and her eyes were bloodshot and tired. She had only fallen asleep two hours before, at dawn.   
  
A doorbell rang. Trent winced, knowing instantly who it was. It rang again, and then someone knocked insistantly-and kept knocking. Happily entertaining visions of beating Orion to a bloody pulp, Trent half-fell half-jumped out of bed, yelling, I'm coming, you asshole! With his vampiric hearing, he heard her easily and stopped knocking. Muttering curses under her breath, she staggered towards the door. Opening it, she promptly slugged Orion in the face.   
  
Ow, _fuck!_ he yelled as he fell backwards, holding a gushing nose. Trent glared down at him, waiting for him to finish moaning.  
  
Orion's nose healed quickly, and he glared furiously up at her, blood still masking his face. _What the hell did you do that for?!_  
  
Count yourself lucky, Orion-after all, didn't I promise to _kill_ you last time we met?  
  
You could have at least warned me, he grumbled.  
  
And you warn your enemies before striking them down? Black eyes met blue, and Trent found herself unable to hold his gaze. Damn him, damn him, damn him!  
  
I'm not your enemy. His voice was barely audible, but Trent could hear it perfectly.  
  
You tried to assassinate me and yet you claim you're not my enemy?  
  
He sighed, miserable. I know I tried to kill you. But-I just couldn't. He sighed again, biting his lip, and Trent felt momentary sympathy. Poor boy-he wasn't used to getting down on his knees and begging. But he had put her through hell, and he deserved everything. Go on.  
  
I thought I could just kill you quickly, I thought I could ignore the soulmate factor. But I couldn't. I love you too much. His eyes met hers again, and this time neither of them could look away. A small ripple seemed to pass between them. He took a step toward her, his face intense and alluring despite the blood and the tired eyes.  
  
Trent took a step back, looking away. She was trembling. I love you, Trent, he said. Please forgive me. I'll do anything, but I can't live without you.  
  
Do you think I've forgotten what you did, Orion? I was not kidding around when I said I'd kill you. You're a smart boy; you must have known that. Why the hell did you come back?  
  
He stepped forward again, and she retreated. She was breathing hard, and sweating. Why was he doing this to her? Jesus, he wasn't even remotely cute-he was ugly as sin!  
  
I came back because I didn't care if you killed me or not. I would rather die right now, having seen your face, then live for four hundred years. He caught her wrists, and Trent gasped as the world turned upside down. I can't live without you, Trent. And don't lie to me-I know you feel the same. He lifted her chin, staring into her eyes. Forgive me, Trent.  
  
He kissed her, and everything else disappeared. All Trent knew was that she loved him, she loved him too much to pretend anymore. She was sick of waiting, sick of crying herself to sleep, sick of telling herself she didn't love him. _To hell with my pride,_ she thought as she dragged him into her apartment, throwing him on the bed.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Heh heh heh. Don't worry-it's not over yet. Chapter 11 will come soon, with many surprises. :)


	11. Captured!

Thanks to: dOmz, Aquilla, Maryr, Kitten, kitty kat, Keya, Jyira Keller for posting my story on your site, and everyone who reads this story.   
  


Chapter 11  
  
Two weeks later  
  
  


Trent had never been happier in her life. He was her-her soul mate was sleeping right there beside her. They had spent the last two weeks practically living in bed, only getting up to eat and once, to phone Thierry.   
  
The leader of Circle Daybreak had been suspicious, at first. He wasn't even dead sure if he could trust Trent completely, and now she was trying to get a Night World assassin accepted? He had flat out refused to let Orion join, at first. But Trent had managed to bring him around, and now both she and her soulmate were credible, trusted members of Circle Daybreak.   
  
The news had circled like wild fire around Thierry's Mansion, of course. Some people were happy for them, some people were envious, some suspicious, and some people were downright furious that a cold bitch like Trent and a spy were being allowed to join, but Trent didn't give a damn about public opinion, and she never had.   
  
She smiled into her pillow.   
  
***  
  
It was ten minutes to midnight. Amethyst Drake stared up at the apartment building. Glee and greed shone from her purple eyes, and an insane grin lit her pale face. Finally! She would have her revenge on Orion Desmones and his whore.   
  
When Orion had left Selyah's organization' six months ago, Amethyst had sworn vengeance against him. She had loved Orion since he had come to Selyah's littleparty, four years ago, and never stopped loving him. He had fucked her a few times, nothing very serious, and broken Amethyst's heart consequentially. When he joined CD, it was the last straw. Amethyst had begged Selyah to be the one to go after him, and to her joy, the job was hers.  
  
Despite herself, Amethyst was still in love with him. She didn't want to kill him, she just wanted to rip his little ho to shreds and convince him that _she_ was the only one for him. She knew the romantic situation was bleak, but she didn't care. All she cared about was Orion.  
  
She took the steps two at a time, and broke the door in. Stealthily, she climbed the stairs until she reached Trent's apartment. She checked her watch: five minutes till midnight. Perfect.  
  
She cast her magic over the doorknob, not surprised to find that it was spelled to keep out enemies. She would need more than just a lockpick. Taking out a circle of sage and gold wire, she fitted it around the knob and whispered Open.' The door opened. Amethyst listened hard with her magical senses, relieved to find that both people in the apartment were asleep.   
  
She crept into the apartment, and stopped at the door of the bedroom. She kneeled down and took out the ingredients for her spell. Five bottles, each with a different deadly potion. She took out the stopper of each one, and whispered a spell as she put them down:  
  
  
_When the Witching Hour is upon us,  
This spell I cast forth:  
Like death, but not;  
Awake, but unremembering;  
The same, but changed forever;  
This I charge to thee,  
One named Orion Desmones.  
  
  
_She checked her watch. Ten seconds to Midnight. Nine....eight....seven....six.....five......four.....three......two.....one.....  
  
There was a shattering sound that wasn't a sound, ringing in Amethyst's mind. Black and blood red mist rose from the bottles and swirled around the two sleepers, filling every nook and crammy with age-old magic.  
  
The spell was an ancient one, extremely powerful-Amethyst didn't even know what it would do, but Selyah had commanded her to use this one. All she had said was: It will help Orion see which side he belongs on. She had also said that it would make anyone in the same room as the object of the spell unconscious for at least two days, therefore keeping Trent out of their hair until they were ready for her.  
  
Amethyst smiled as the spell ended. She grabbed her burlap bag and shoved Orion into it. She hesitated over Trent-she wanted so badly to shove a stake into the little bitche's heart. But Selyah had said expressly that Amethyst would _not_ kill her, but leave Trent for Selyah. Orion was bait-Trent was sure to come after her soulmate. Amethyst was assured that Orion would not be killed, only captured. Amethyst decided that her need for revenge was not greater than her fear of Selyah, and left with Orion. Trent would not wake up for at least two days.  
  
***  
  
Three minutes later, Trent sat straight up in bed, instantly awake. Orion was gone, and Trent knew just where he was. She vented her feelings in a feral scream and leapt out of bed, pulling on jeans and a T-Shirt as she dialled Thierry's number.   
  
He sounded tired. Poor baby.   
  
Selyah's captured Orion. I'm going after her. You know where to go. She hung up abruptly, hoping Orion would send help-she didn't fancy taking on all of Selyah's guards herself.  
  
Trent sniffed the air, magically and phisically. The witch who had taken Orion had just left; she was about two blocks away, and running fast. With another roar, Trent opened her window and jumped out, running as fast as she could after her soulmate.


	12. The Chase is on

People. Would it kill ya to review? Hell, I'll even get cheerful about flames. But please, just tell me what ya think. Everlasting thanks to those who have reviewed-you save my sanity daily. : ) And I'm sorry I've been so bad about updating-writer's block is very cruel. Enough blathering-here's the damn chapter.  
  
  


Chapter 12  
  
  


With a groan, Amethyst heaved the body bag higher onto her shoulders. He was heavy!   
  
She sent her witch senses out, and cursed when she recognized Trent behind her, hot on her trail. Fuck! The little slut should have been unconscious for at least two days-she must be immune to that spell. Fuck again! Amethyst picked up speed, praying that she would reach Selyah's hole before Trent found her.  
  
But she was a witch, not a vampire, and her strength was ebbing. She was trained, of course, and was stronger and faster than any human; but Trent was no human. Amethyst cursed again-Trent was gaining on her, and fast.  
  
Dammit, why didn't Selyah just give her a damn car?! She'd claimed that Amethyst wasn't a good enough driver and she might mess things up-but come to think of it, that was an incredibly lame excuse. Maybe she _wanted_ Amethyst to get caught-maybe she _wanted _Trent to rescue Orion, so that the fun game of catching them could start all over again. Amethyst knew how much Selyah loved playing with things; she was like a cat with a mouse.  
  
_And what a lovely game,_ the witch thought grimly as she hurried forward. _I would love to play, if I were anything but an expendable pawn!_  
  
  
***  
  
Trent didn't know anything but the rage pounding in her ears. Two weeks! Two weeks she had been with her soulmate before he was captured. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fucking fair!  
  
She smiled grimly-her senses told her that her prey was slowing down. She would catch this little bitch in a second, and make her pay.  
  
She raced around the corner, and Amethyst whirled around to face her. With a roar Trent flung herself at her, but a blast of orange power shot forth from Amethyst's palm, flinging her backwards to slam into a dumpster. The witch turned around and ran.  
  
Trent came to fifteen minutes later. The failed spell along with the witch's blast had made her nauseous and managed to knock her out. Stumbling to her feet, she vomited in a corner.   
  
Her senses on alert, she cast about, looking for the flair of energy that was the scheming little witch. She groaned when she saw: Amethyst was almost to Selyah's door! There was no chance now that Trent would be able to catch her before she got to Selyah. Damn!  
  
Oh well. Trent would rip each one of Selyah's soldiers apart if she had to, to get to Orion. It didn't matter what that little bitch put in her path. Trent would find him. She _had_ to. She clenched her jaw and started running.  
  
She arrived at Selyah's little shack - a mansion, really - fifteen minutes later. She'd sprinted the whole way. Now that she was finally here, she fell to her knees, exhausted. Not even vampire/witches had endless supplies of energy.   
  
When she had gotten her strenth back, she got to her feet and strode up the walkway and up to the gate. There was a gate keeper here, a sort of butler to admit people in. He stared suspiciously at Trent and opened his mouth to refuse her admittence. She didn't wait for him to finish, but instead hit him on the temple, and he dropped to the ground unconscious. She wrenched the gate open (not needing keys) and strode up the path leading to Selyah's house. She opened the door (practically ripping it off its hinges). Inside there was a smallish witch, working as a maid here. She stared openmouthed at Trent, then turned to run. Apparently she was smarter than that guy outside. But it was no use.  
  
Trent caught her wrist and flung her against the wall. While she was too dizzy to use her powers, Trent pressed her palm to the witch's temple.  
  
A river of images flooded Trent's mind-the witch's thoughts. Trent brushed impatiently past the ones she didn't need, searching for memories of the past hour. She stopped when she found the right memory. The witch had seen Amethyst arrive twenty minutes ago, with Orion. She had walked over to a panel of wood and pressed something, and the door had slid open to reveal a flight of stairs leading down to-the witch didn't know where it led to.  
  
Trent let the witch go, and she slid to the floor, chalky white but still alive. Trent walked over to the panel of wood the housekeeper had seen Amethyst use, and pressed on part of the wall. It made a whooshing sound and opened, revealing the stairs. Trent flew down them, not bothering to shut the door behind her.  
  
She reached the end of the stairs and ran down the hallway. Orion was close-she could feel it.   
  
She paused when she reached four doors. Which one? She frowned and concentrated, then realized she could feel Selyah, Amethyst, and about thirty guards through the door on her right. Trent cursed under her breath - she was willing to bet that she had to play Selyah's little game and get through her and her guards before she could reach Orion. Grimacing, she opened the door.


	13. My Immortal

My god. I actually updated this. Unbelievable. I'm kind of in shock that I managed to--almost--finish this.   
Enjoy.  
  


Chapter 13  
  
  


Grimacing, Trent opened the door. Selyah Redfern was seated on a queenly throne, with a panting, frightened Amethyst seated at her feet and-Trent had been wrong. There were not thirty, but fifty vampire guards in the room. She cast about with her senses, and felt Orion's life force (very faint) several rooms away. She heard a click behind her, and knew that the door had locked automatically. This was going to be hell.  
Selyah smelled her fear and smiled. What do you know, she said. I finally found a way to hurt Trent the Heartless-and through my own best henchman, even! The sick irony. She laughed as she sensed Trent's fear evaporate and be replaced by sheer, unbridled fury. Her laugh was cut short, however, when Trent leapt straight for her, knocking her backwards out of her throne'. Selyah threw her off and ran for the door to the next room, and five henchman immediately fell on Trent. She bit back panic and unsheathed two stakes, killing two of her opponents and throwing two others against the wall. More immediately swarmed around her, and through the mass of bodies Trent saw Amethyst slip out. _Oh no you don't,_ Trent thought grimly. Closing her eyes, she reached deep inside her for energy reserves she rarely needed to tap. Opening her eyes, she sent out a blast that sent every henchman in the room hurtling away from her, knocking each one unconscious and killing the ones closest to her. Staggering and gasping with the effort that had nearly killed her, Trent raced after Amethyst.  
The witch screamed and squirmed in Trent's iron grip. Trent snarled and went for her neck. Vampire teeth rarely came in handy, as she didn't need blood, but when it came to killing scum like this witch, they were quite useful.  
Trent finished and dropped the dead witch. The blood had invigorated her, and she raced on.   
She came to the door that she could feel Orion behind, and cautiously opened it. The room looked to be almost like a vampiric lab: skulls and vials of dark liquid and other witchy things were scattered across the floor and on the shelves on the wall. There was no one in the room that Trent could see; Selyah must be hiding somewhere. Wait-there: Orion was lying on the floor in the corner, still unconscious.  
She leapt to his side, landing clumsily and sliding on the slick floor, knocking aside various darkly magical objects. Not caring, she grasped Orion's face with both hands, terror filling her as she felt how cold his skin was. Orion...Orion, wake up! Oh goddess...wake up, wake up!!! She was shaking him, hitting him, anything to wake him up--she could feel his life force but that didn't stop the fear and oh god he felt so _cold_ she would KILL Selyah he felt almost _alien_ to her dear goddess why didn't he wake up??!!  
_Orion!!!_ She screamed telepathically, and suddenly he opened his eyes and smiled. Trent was about to yelp in delight and kiss him, but she stopped. There was something wrong. His eyes were so... his mind felt so...  
Trent found she was shaking. she managed to squeak out.  
He laughed and his hand shot out for her throat. He was standing, lifting her off the ground, his hand crushing her windpipe, laughing all the while. For some reason, the soulmate connection was having no effect on either of them: there wasn't even a spark or hint of pink haze. _Orion! What are you--_  
She never got a chance to finish her telepathic call. With a flick of his wrist, Orion sent her flying across the room to crash into one of the walls. Her head connected with a wooden shelf with a sickening crack, and Trent fell to the floor, gasping for air, her head reeling from the impact.  
Before she could get her bearings, Orion was on her again, giving her a punch that sent her back up to slam, once again into the wall. Trent scrambled to get to her feet, but her soulmate's fist connected with her temple, sending her crashing to the floor again.   
Her mind shrieking in rage and fear and confusion, Trent leapt to her feet and backed away from him, wondering what the hell was going on. Why had he attacked her? Why was he advancing towards her with that look in his obsidian eyes, as if he wanted not just to kill her but to obliterate her completely? _What had Selyah done to him?_  
Gulping, she croaked, Orion, what are you doing? What...what happened to you??  
He smiled, a ferocious smile that made everything decent in Trent screech in fury. I found the right side, he said, his voice calm, languid even.   
Lightning fast, he lunged toward her, Trent barely managing to sidestep him. He stood fast and whirled around, attacking her again. Trent halfheartedly blocked what blows she could, horrified and wondering what the hell was going on.   
Suddenly he threw himself into her, knocking her to the floor and pinning her there. There was an insane grin on his face, and his eyes...his eyes held a murderous glee, a dark, evil laughter that made Trent's stomach churn.  
This wasn't her Orion. It couldn't be.  
Gritting her teeth, Trent brought all her concentration and psychic powers to bear, and attacked Orion's mind shields. She brushed past his own that he had crafted after years of being a vampire, but there was something else in his mind: something dark and ugly, something that definitely didn't belong there.  
_What the hell are you doing?_ Orion's mental voice snarled inside her mind. Closing her eyes and concentrating, Trent attacked the ugly mass of _something_ inside Orion's mind, a small part of her reaching out to Orion, begging him to come back to her.  
_Orion_ _I love you. We're soulmates!_ she thought to him, only to be rewarded with what could only be described as a telepathic snarl.   
Bearing down further on the blackt thing in Orion's mind. _Orion, listen to me! This is Selyah's doing, this isn't you, this is just one of her spells, you don't have to--_  
Her thought was cut short when he backhanded her, snapping her neck back to the floor. _No! Orion, please, I love you, I can feel you underneath Selyah's spell--this isn't you!  
How do you know? Maybe I realized that killing you would be better than dying myself. Maybe I finally realized what side I belong on.  
Orion I _know_ you! _Trent practically screamed inside his mind. _You love me--I cn feel it even now. We're fucking SOULMATES! I know you wouldn't do this to me!  
Wake up and smell the roses, Trent,_ Orion snarled. _I AM doing this. I'm going to kill you, and there's not a damn thing your poor, romantic, tortured soul can do about it._  
Frustrated and furious, Trent opened her eyes. Blue chips of ice met black obsidian. Then kill me, Orion, she said, her voice quiet and shaking with fury. Use those lovely teeth of yours and _drain me dry._ C'mon--do what you never got a chance to do when we first met. Kill me, dammit! I dare you!  
She held his gaze, her mind still battling with the dark cloud inside Orion's head. He snarled, his expression insane and ferocious. I will, he hissed. Leaning in, he opened his mouth wide, exposing formidable canines. Trent felt a tendril of fear inside her, but she brushed it aside, forcing herself not to flinch or give way to her fear.  
But Orion didn't move any closer to her. He was leaning in, his fangs bare, his expression contorting and twisting as if something awful was going on behind those black eyes. Trent felt an unbelievable pressure pound his mind; she felt the black spell that held him give a final, agonizing scream before it exploded.   
The energy that erupted from Selyah's spell nearly knocked Trent unconscious. The dying spell attacked her mind, screaming and howling, ripping over her like a tidal wave. Trent could feel herself drowning in the power and evil intentions--even as it died it wanted to destroy her. She closed her eyes and screamd in pain, the spell still clawing at her psyche even in its last gasps of life.  
At last the magic faded and died completely; Trent's mind was alone and free again. She could feel blood pounding in her temples and smell the sweat that slicked down her forehead and made her shirt cling to her damp skin. Any psychic powers she had after her bouts with Amethyst and the guards were now _completely_ drained.  
Groaning, she opened her eyes to see Orion's concerned face looking down on her. He was even paler than normal, and fear and confusion were stark in his normally calm black eyes. He swallowed. Are--are you all right? What _happened?!_  
Pushing herself up to her elbows, Trent said, Selyah--bewitched you or somethin'. I managed to kill the spell.  
Orion's eyes widened. I remember... I attacked you, didn't I? Oh Trent, I'm so sorry--I tried to fight it, I-- his face was a mask of terror and guilt as he fell forward to embrace her, a choked sob escaping from his lips. He buried his head in her hair, as if desperate for something, anything to hold on to. Trent closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his black hair, so thick it was almost fur. Sssh, baby, ssh. Orion, honey, it wasn't your fault--it wasn't _you_ who attacked me. Realizing what she sounded like, Trent smirked to herself. Who'dve guessed her maternal instincts would show up _now_ of all places?  
Amazing--simply amazing. I knew of your powers, Trent, but I didn't think even _you_ could defeat magic as old and powerful as the spell I laid on your traitor of a soulmate. Trent and Orion sprang apart, fangs bared at the sound of the icy cold voice. Selyah leaned against the doorframe, a bemused expression on her pale features. She chuckled softly. If I wasn't determined to have your head hanging on my trophy wall, I'd ask you to join my little team. As it is--well, it's disappointing that neither Amethyst nor Orion were able to finish you off, but maybe it's better this way: now I'll finally be able to fight you face to face and kill you myself instead of leaving the job to inferior idiots. Grinning savagely, she advanced toward Trent and her lover. I have been in such need of a good challenge, Trent.  
With a roar, Orion leapt to his feet and threw himself at her. The young vampire was no match for Selyah's telepathic powers, and she batted him away with her mind as easily as swatting away a fly, her mind sending him crashing into the opposite wall. In her mind, Trent could feel him go unconscious; she would have to fight this one alone.  
Trent stood up slowly, resisting the urge to run to Orion's side, it being exactly what Selyah wanted. I'll do more than challenge you, Selyah, she growled. I'll rip you to shreds and feed your corpse to my dogs.   
Selyah laughed. This is going to be the most fun I've had in years!  
With a snarling roar, Trent leapt at Selyah, surprising the witch-turned-vampire with her speed and strength and knocking her to the wall. But Selyah was up in a flash, and Immediately lashed out with her mind, making Trent scream with pain. They both fought with the ferocity of wild animals, neither one even aware anymore of why they were fighting only that it was a duel to the death.  
Trent was horribly disadvantaged: her magic powers were almost entirely gone, and of no use in fighting against Selyah's formidable power. She was stronger than her assailant, but this hardly made a difference when Selyah could psychically do far more damage than Trent could physically ever do.  
And yet, for a while the fight seemed to be going to Trent's advantage. Selyah wasn't using her psychic powers much, and Trent was hitting her with vicious volleys of kicks, punches, anything she could get through. Selyah was backing away from Trent's fury, but when she hit the wall she stopped.  
And smiled.  
Trent's mind exploded in pain, and all of a sudden she wasn't in the room anymore. Instead, she was fifteen again, in that dirty room above the bar with Ash lying on top of her. She saw his cruel smile as he leaned towards her neck, his body crushing her... she felt the fear all over again as she struggled helplessly against his grip, the horror, pain and humiliation as he forced himself into her and then the sickening lurch as his fangs drew her blood. His disgusting body, his _mind_ was inside her, and it was pain, humiliation, hurt like she'd never known, and his hot breath on her neck made her stomach lurch as she felt the blood, the life, everything that made her who she was being sucked out of her by this _monster_...  
As quickly as it came, the memory was gone, replaced by a new one. Trent was sixteen this time, running through a dark alleyway in the very worst part of New York. Her psychic powers had exploded a couple of hours ago in the middle of Times Square, killing five people, and injuring six more. She had been running ever since.  
What's the matter, freak? Scared o' what ya did? Scared o' what I'm gonna do to you? A brown-haired vampire girl crept out of the shadows, anger flashing in her eyes.  
Trent looked up and gasped in surprise, then grinned at the sight of her old friend--one of her only friends back in her hometown. Crystal! I'm so glad you--  
Shut up, freak! the girl spat, murderous anger dancing in her eyes. I heard what you did to Ash--you almost killed him, you bitch. She smiled. And now I'm gonna kill you.  
With a snarl, Crystal leapt for Trent, a stake appearing in her hand. Snarling, she plunged the wood into Trent's chest, and the pain...the pain was unbearable. Not just the exploding feel of wood splinters embedded in her lungs, but the agonizing, deep hurt of betrayal...  
The memory was gone, and now Trent was seven, playing in the playground of her old home, the safetown in Maine. She was crying, curled up in a fetal position, as children, vampires and witches her own age, taunted her, calling her horrible names that, even after eleven years still stung. They taunted her for her shameful parents, they taunted her for her crazy aunt and her lack of money, they taunted her for being poor, they taunted her for being a freak and Trent fell hot tears gather and spill down her cheeks in the memory. The sorrow and pain was crunched inside, bottled up and so desperate to get out, and all of a sudden Trent was aware of the other children screaming: under the strain and pressure of holding all that hurt inside, her psychic powers had lashed out, knocking a young vampire child unconscious. The seven-year-old Trent started sobbing, stumbling to get away from the children's angry words, horrified by what they were doing but disgusted even more by herself...  
Then that fateful night, six months ago. Trent woke from sleep to see a giant wooden stake poised above her heart, and time seemed to stand still as she felt the connection of the one beside her, as she realised what was happening. The horrible realisation that she loved him came as she slammed him against the wall, and she could feel her heart tearing in two as she realised who he was, _what_ he was. Of all the memories, this was the worst. The pain was unbearable, as she watched him go, as she watched him take half of her soul with him, as she told him to go even as her entire being screamed for him to stay....  
Then everything was black, and Trent realised her eyes were closed. She was kneeling on the ground in the present, her lungs heaving, her blood pounding in her ears. Selyah was laughing, a cold, high laugh that split the air in two, that turned the very blood in Trent's veins to ice.  
Shaking in pain and misery, Trent opened her eyes and looked up to meet Selyah's eyes. The fight was over, and there was no doubt as to who won. The fabled vampire outlaw, the infamous Trent Raven, was done for, defeated, dead.  
Selyah smiled, triumph glittering in her merciless eyes. You're a failure Trent, she sneered. You are helpless, just as you were three years ago when Ash raped you, just as you were when Amethyst kidnapped your little boyfriend. She leaned in close, her breath tickling Trent's nostrils. How did it feel, Trent? How did it feel to have him force himself on you, to hurt you in the deepest way it is possible to hurt a woman, to be just as helpless as any human girl? How did it feel to have him disgrace you before the world and then have your entire world hunt you? Do you remember the feel of his hated teeth against your throat? Do you remember the sickening weight of his body as it pinned down yours, crushing your spirit and your pride? She leaned in even closer, now whispering in Trent's ear. Think of all the pain he caused you, Trent. Think of how many times you failed yourself and your friends. Think of how you are failing your soulmate right now--because I'm going to kill him in the most painful and horrible way once you're dead. And his death will all be your fault. But I can see that you don't even care--I've broken your soul completely. It would be a mercy to kill you now. Smiling, Selyah brought the stake in her hand high. Goodbye, Trent, she whispered.  
Suddenly Trent felt a fire inside her as her body filled with energy. She could almost feel a cord stretching from her to Orion, and she could definitely feel the energy that he was giving her. _You go, girl,_ she heard him say faintly in her mind. Not pausing to thank him, Trent reached up and grabbed the stake as Selyah was about to bring it smashing down upon her, and with a flick of the wrist broke it in two.  
Rage flowed through her veins instead of blood; the only thought in her mind was to kill Selyah. She attacked anew, with both body and mind, landing blow after blow that would easily kill any human. She could see the shock and fear on Selyah's face as she fought to defend herself against the killing machine Trent had become; she could hear Orion's voice in the back of her mind, cheering her on. But all that mattered was the fight.  
Trent could feel the fight coming to an end: Selyah's blows, both physically and psychically, were getting wilder and weaker by the second as she became desperate. Trent roared and rushed toward her, closing in for the kill, and she could feel Selyah's mind snapping towards her last available defense, the one thing that might save her; she could almost feel the wood in Selyah's hand as she retrieved a snake hidden beneath her sleeve and threw it, with deadly accuracy, straight into Orion's heart.  
__ The strangled cry of some wild beast ripped out of Trent's mind, and she practically flew away from Selyah, not caring what the vampire did, only caring for the stake in Orion's heart.   
But Trent's powers had always manifested themselves in strange ways. As Selyah breathed a sigh of relief that she had managed to distract her assailant, Trent's pain emerged in other ways than just a verbal scream. Splinters and giant chunks of wood ripped themselves from the floor, and before Trent's enemy even knew what was going on over a hundred stakes buried themselves in her chest.  
Trent didn't know. Trent didn't give a damn what Selyah was doing anymore. She was leaning over her soulmate cursing her gods and anything else for giving her the power only to destroy, not to heal.   
Orion was dying. He smiled up at her, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. I'm sorry, he gasped.   
Don't say that! Trent practically screamed. There's nothing to be sorry _for!_ She grasped his hand, cradling it to her like it was the only thing keeping her alive, her other hand burying itself in his hair.  
He laughed, short and painfully. I love you, Trent.  
Tears stung her eyes. Stop it, damn you! Stop acting so serious and--and--like you're saying your last goodbyes! You're not going to die!  
He only smiled and gave a little sigh. These last two weeks--they've been worth everything.  
Stop being so god damn cryptic! You're not going to die, dammit!  
He laughed again. Ever so angry, my Raven.  
_Of course I'm angry if my stupid soulmates keep acting so deranged! You're not going to die!  
_He stared up at her, his ebony eyes infinitely sad. You are the only thing that's made my life worthwhile, he whispered. I don't regret a single thing I've done, because if I hadn't done any of it--hadn't become a vampire, hadn't worked for Selyah.... I never would have gotten to look into your eyes. For that I'm the luckiest man in the world.  
Trent bowed her head, the anger melting away, replacing itself with a wound so deep that it would never heal, not for a thousand lifetimes. Two weeks. Two weeks she'd had with him, and now...  
I love you, Trent.  
She kissed him fiercely, taking advantage of every last soulmate spark and trace of pink haze. I love you, Orion. Always.  
She helped him sit up, and placed his head in her lap, tracing her fingers through his hair and over his face. They didn't speak; nothing more needed to be said. Trent held him until she felt the connection die completely, and his body began to wither, his skin pulling taut and mummy-like.  
He was gone.


	14. Epilogue

All right, I don't think anyone's even reading this now, so I guess this epilogue is really written for me. (If you _are_ reading this, review dammit!) I just... couldn't leave my favorite character hanging like that, so I wrote her an epilogue, just tying up some loose ends.   
  
Thanks to every single one of my readers! If you want to read more about Trent, she's starring in an X-Men fic I'm writing, called Fur, Fangs and Mutant Freaks. Please read it and review!  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
It was a clear night from Thierry's mansion, and despite the light pollution of Las Vegas most of the stars were visible. The moon was waning, a mere sliver, like a god's fingernail.  
  
Trent was the sole person awake in the mansion. She could hear and feel the others, twisting and turning in their sleep. Orion's loss and Selyah's death had affected them all, albeit in small ways: The had fresh, realistic nightmares, now about losing their own soulmates, and most of them couldn't look Trent in the eye, couldn't deal with her pain, her loss.  
  
She sat in the common room, curled up on the couch in front of the TV, not really watching it. She hadn't slept for two weeks straight; her grief was eating away at her, putting out the light in her eyes, fading the luster in her hair, removing the confidence, the Cool that she'd cultivated for so long. She was merely a shell of her normal self.  
  
She heard a creak in the floorboards behind her, but she didn't look up--she knew who it was; he'd been trying to talk to her ever since she came back from New York. She had managed to avoid him thus far, but tonight she was tired. Too tired. What do you want, Ash?  
  
She heard him sigh. I just want to talk to you.  
  
So talk.  
  
She felt him sit down beside her. Look. I.... I'm .... sorry--for what I did.  
  
Trent turned to face him. And what did you do, Ash?  
  
He gulped. I... I raped you. I tried to drink your blood. And... and I forced you to leave. To go on the run.  
  
Eyes as cold as an Antarctic winter glared at him. I don't forgive you, Ash. You're scum; you're beyond scum. Yeah, so you've finally realized the hell you put me through--so what? People like you don't change, Ash. They _can't._  
  
Maybe not. At least, I hadn't changed before you came back, Trent. But seeing you... dealing with your constant presence here, a living reminder of who I was... I've never been so consumed by grief in my life, Trent. That's why I was so angry, why I refused to admit I'd done anything with you--I couldn't deal with the guilt.   
  
I don't really expect you to believe me when I say I've changed, or that I feel your loss of Orion almost as acutely as if I'd lost my own soulmate. But I swear to you, Trent, I'm different. Being with Mary-Lynette, inside her mind... it's made me realize what it's like to be _human_, or rather to be humane, good, to have morals. I can't promise you that I'm completely reformed, Trent. But I know I want to change my habits more than anything else in the world. He took a deep breath. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry about Orion, Trent. And that I want to be your friend.  
  
She studied him, her blue eyes indiscrutable. Without warning her hand reached out, touching his temple, and then she was inside his mind.  
  
Ash tensed, forcing himself not to react, not to push her away. He trusted her; he had to let her see for herself the proof she wanted. She brushed his walls away, flicking through his thoughts, his emotions, like they were files on a computer screen. After a while, she let go, sitting back.   
  
She looked sad, more than anything else. A shaky smile crossed her lips. Well, I'll be. Looks like you _have_ changed. She swallowed. I forgive you, Ash.  
  
***  
Two days later  
  
Trent, are you _sure_ you want to do this?  
  
Trent Raven smiled at Thierry's concerned face. Yes, Thierry. I'll miss you guys, but... I can't stay with Circle Daybreak anymore. There's just too much pain for me, here--too many memories. She laughed. Besides, I don't really fit in with you guys--I'm not exactly the hero type.  
  
They were all there, all the people she'd gradually grown close to at Circle Daybreak. Poppy, Hannah, Thierry, Mary-Lynette... Ash.   
  
She was saying goodbye.   
  
Ash put his hand on her shoulder, his face concerned. Trent, you don't have to do this. We'll help you through the pain; we'll help you recover!  
  
She smiled sadly, shaking her head. I appreciate the offer, Ash. But I have to deal with this on my own.  
  
He sighed. Just know... you're welcome here any time.   
  
She grinned. I know... and hey, maybe I'll stop by sometime, give you guys a ring! You never know!  
  
They chuckled weakly. Mary-Lynette hugged Trent. Thanks for... confiding in me, Trent. You're a good friend, she whispered. Trent smiled. _Good luck with Don Juan over there,_ she thought at Mary-Lynette. _I think a nice strong dominatrix like yourself should be able to whip him into shape!_  
  
Mary-Lynette laughed, and then pulled back, looking Trent in the eye. Trent... do we really have a chance? she whispered. Can he really... change? Is there any hope?   
  
Trent nodded. _He already_ has_ changed, sweetheart. And of course you guys have a chance--you're freaking soulmates! You can't_ avoid_ having a chance!_  
  
Mary-Lynette laughed, and Trent turned to go with one last wave at her friends. She hopped on the motorcycle Thierry had given her as a goodbye present, pausing for a second to take one last look at the mansion.  
  
She could feel his presence in there. She could feel the memories of the fights they'd had, the night when he'd left, the night when they'd discovered the children. It was almost like the place was haunted, except that the ghost only spoke to her.   
  
She smiled faintly, remembering how shocked he'd been when their bare skin touched and she reacted with a kick at his head. She turned to face the sunset, kicking the motorcycle into action. Goodbye Circle Daybreak; goodbye Night World; goodbye Orion. From now on, she was just and only Trent.


End file.
